A Reba No One Knew Existed
by MrsAJW
Summary: what if reba goes through a bad spell?
1. a reba no one knew existed

I, Reba Hart, was a loving mother and a loyal friend, until sometime last year something in me changed,

I still dont know exactly what it was , after Brock left me 7 years ago I was depressed I didn't let him or my children know that but I was .

My rebellion started with borrowing Van's car then Brock went through his depression thing we hugged then one thing led to another , afterwords he told me it was a mistake,

then I met Jack we had a wonderful relationship and after a while things between them got physical, I was happy because it was the best I had felt since Brock, then he got a job offer , he was gone for a little over 6 months.

When he returned I was extremely angry with him but soon that anger melted andthings got heated up and we headed upstairs , two days later I found out his divorce wasnt as final as I had assumed, after I found out I was mad as hell, I could've spit dust I was so angry!

he humiluated me and turned me into Barbra Jean, and she was the last person I wanted to be compaired to, But I guess thats what I deserve.

I went and talked to Brock and like normal I wanted to pounce on him but fought the urge.

Shortly after I got back home Jack arrived one thing led to another and I found out I was pregnant a month later.

ha ha cliff hanger!!!


	2. what talking really means

thanks fer the reviews ! I didnt leave a note in the last chap but I am still working on all of my stories I just got grounded for a week and had to much time on my hands so I wrote 2 more stories

After I found out I was "with child" I was afraid, I didn't want to tell Jack because he was in the middle of a divorce and this was the last thing he needed , I thought it might drive him away and boy was I right...

(**flashback))**

"Hey honey," Reba said when Jack walked through the back door" wee need to talk,"

"ok babe," he said and sat in front of her at the table

"well,..I..um..I'm sorta pregnant," she said fumbling with he thumbs

"your what?" he asked

"pregnant," she repeated herself

"you can't be pregnant! you can't my pay sucks and I'm going through a rough divorce not to mention were not even married!"

"well you should have thought about that before you knocked me up!" Reba yelled as Brock and Barbra Jean walked in, after she noticed them she ran upstairs

"you knocked REba!?" Barbra Jeab exclaimed quietly

"I, uh gotta go," he said and waked out the door

"YOu expect thins from other people but not Reba,"

"I know she's changed alot in the past year," Brock said sorta lost in his thoughts "I'll go talk to her," he concluded

" ok I'm going to take Henry to the park for awhile,"

He kissed Barbra Jean on the cheek and walked upstairs to talk to Reba again...

**(((flashback ends))**

Thats when it happened again after two years of resisting , temptation overtook me, Brock and I where one once again. this time he didn't say it was a mistake, instead he told me he loved me. How can he say that? he has a wife and children I couldn't cause Barbra Jean that kind of pain?..or could I ? never the less told him to go home to his wife

**((flashback 2 days later)**

"hey Reba," Barbra Jean said walking in the front door to find Reba lying on the couch with a rag over her eyes

"what Barbra Jean?"

"I need to talk to you about something but it's kind of akward,"

"well keep it to yourself we have enough akward moments between us, besides I have a killer headache,"

" I think Brock's having an affair," Barbra Jean blurted

"headaches gone," Reba said sitting up, the rag falling on he rlap"what makes you think he's having an affair?"

"I rememebr how he acted when we where sneaking around duh!"

"headache's back," Reba said laying back down

"Reba please talk to him,"

"I'm not going to talk to my ex husband about cheating on the woman he left me for! thats weird for our family,"

"{paaa-lease!!!! pa pa pa leeeease!!!!" BJ begged wrapping her arms around Reba's legs

"Oh alright I'll go talk to him!" Reba shouted

(((ha ha lol I love cliff hangers plus I am beginning to like the word _talk ))0 _


	3. love and labor

hope y'all enjoy!!!

Talking to Brock was another mistake I made that year...

((flashback))

"Brock I need to talk to you," Reba said walking through the door

"ok honey what is it?"

"oh don't you honey me,"

"ok what did you want?.....honey"

"ughh!...are you having an affair?" she asked

"you of all people should know the answer to that,"

"what is that supposed to mean Brock?"

"It means the only time I went out of my marriage was the times I was with you,"

"mistakes,"

"now Reba I dont think that those times were mistakes and I don't think you believe they are either,"

"So what if I don't? you have a wife and you have a son with that wife,"

"Reba I love you my marriage with Barbra Jean is over, it's been over,"

"you really love me don't you?"

"yes Reba I love you and I wan..."

"I love you to," she said cutting him off

After that things got a little heated

((flashback ends)))

As I lie there on the couch with Brock on top of me I was happier than I had been in years, I was relaxed, sweaty,achey and tired, but somewhat relaxed and then kyra walked in...

((Flachback)))

"mom I can't believe you!"

"Kyra honey I can explain,"

"explain what? that you are a whore ?"

"younglady you will not talk to your mother like that!" Brock scolded

"you know what? I have lost all respect for you two! I'm moving out I don't feel like sharing a house with backstabbing liars!"

"Kyra!"

"no mom you abd dad are dead to me! I can't believe you would do this to Barbra Jean" Kyra shouted and stomped out the door...

((flashback ends)))

THat was the last time Kyra talked to me. Weeks later Cheyanne and Van found out followed by Jake, they were all mad, Cheyanne and Van moved out, they still call and drop by sometimes but it's not like it used to be. Jake still lives with me but he withdrew, I am now 9 months pregnant and all alone, Brock and Jake both made up with their wives . no matter how many times Brock said he loved me he always left, we would make passionate love and the next morning I would wake up alone, soon I couldn't take it and told him what we had was over.

That very night I went barhopping , I didn't drink of course, but I met a man his name was john we had chemistry and sparks flew, we went out a couple of times and even 'ring-a-dinged' but after he found out I was pregnant he hit the door, the same with the last two men I fell for , a couple of days ago I found out Jack had never even filed for a divorce as far as his wife wife knew they had a wonderful marriage and her husband had alot of bussiness then I had lost all respect for myself.

hope ya liked it! please send me some feed back I wanna know what you think!!


	4. Unlikely Visitors

7 years ago I was married to a man I love with all my heart, 7 years ago he loved me, 7 years ago my children still loved me.

now his heart belongs to Babrbra Jean, he may say it doesn't but I've learned not to believe every word that comes out of his mouth. I am very close to my due date and I am all alone, if I was to go into labor I don't know what I would do, who I would call- no one ever picks up for me anymore.

Just then a pain shot through my spine ________ this is it I'm in labor I tried to call Cheyanne-no answer, I tried to call Brock- no aswer,I tried to call mama-she's not speaking to me either, I tried to ball Barbra Jean- no answer I was desperate I even tried to call Kyra's old cell- it was disconnected. After awhile of sitting on the couch in pain I called someone that on anyother ocassion I wouldn't have --- Cherill Morgan, Jack's wife.

Hello?" 's voice answered

"hi um this is Reba, Reba Hart,"

"oh what do yo want?" she asked coldly

"I," she started but another pain shot through her, causing her to scream out in pain "I'm in labor," I said after the contraction ended

"why is that my problem?"

"I guess it isn't it's just none of my family is talking to me. please help me I dont know anyone else to call,"

"alright I'll be there soom,"

"ok but you may need to hurry up,"

"why?" she asked me

"because my water just broke!" I said and screamed as another contraction hit me

"I'll be there 10 minutes tops," she said and hung up

After we arrived at the hospital and I was in a room I asked her to call my family from her cell , they wouldn't reconize her number and they'd probably answer it.

20 minutes later Cherril came in

"Cheyanne and Van will be here as qucik as possible , they have to find a babysitter, Jake is at his friend's house so he'll be here when he can and Brock and Barbra jean will be here soon," she said

"thank you for everything," I smiled

The first to arrive was Cheyanne and Van then Brock, followed by Jake and finally Barbra Jean.

When I was in labor I dogged any male in sight, I even made Van cry. After I gave birth I found out I had a girl, she was gorgeous she had red hair and green eyes, I named her Roxy, by now Van, Cheyanne and Jake had left they were all tired and had to pick up the kids form the babysitter's.

Brock was still at my side and Bj was at the food court, I could tell he wanted to talk about somethin just as he was about to start the 2nd most unlikely person walked in......


	5. Chapter 5

"Jack what the hell are you doing here?" I asked coldly

"Sherill called me and shes my child I have the right to it,"

""you left me you didnt even tell me goodbye! I was alone for my entire freaking pregnacy! I don't want you here so just leave,"

"I will not leave REba,"

"I think she said to leave," Brock interviened

"I dont care it's my child!"

"that don't have anything to do with this she wants you gone and if I throw you out myself I would be more than happy to do so," Brock shouted

"fine but this isnt the last you'll see of me," he walked out slaming the door behind him

After he left I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Reba," Brock said loud enough to get my attention

"hmm?"

"I love you,"

"Brock please dont do this again,"

"do what?" he asked me

"tell me you love me because you dont and soon you'll go back home to Barbra Jean,"

"that's the thing, me and Bj got a divorce,"

""you what!"

"we got a divorce,"

"Brock,"

"Reba it wasnt working between us besides I'm in love with you,"

"what about Henry?"

"he lives with Barbra jean and visits me on weekends,"

"the kids all hate me," I said looking down at Roxy " and soon she will too,"

"Reba that is not true the kids don't hate you,"

" Van and Cheyanne moved out, Kyra disowned us and Jake doesnt even want to be around me,"

"that doesn't mean that they hate you,"

"I guess your right, I just wish Barbra Jean would tell me where Kyra lives at, I haven't talked to her in 8 months, but she sees her once or twice a week,"

"why wont she tell you?" he asked

"she says it isnt a good idea right now or something like that,"

((hope you all liked it I think the next chapter will be the last its short but I think it will be a good ending my other one has a while before its done so dont worry lol I just thought it would be a good place to end it ))) ps. Im thinking of doing a sequal b/c of something Jack said :) lol


	6. making amends

this IS the last chapter of "a Reba No One Knew Existed" but IM thinking about doing a sequel called" after the storm"

**Making Amends....**

**4 years later.....**

Reba and Brock had remarried, Jake had finally come around, CHeyanne and Van brought Elizabeth and hunter for visits on a regular basis abd Barbra Jean was over all the time. Things were finally starting to get back to normal except for the fact that REba and Brock both haven't talked to Kyra in 5 years, REba was going to pop in on her this afternoon, she hadd finally gotten Barbra Jean to tell her where Kyra was living at.

Van, Cheyanne, hunter, jake, henry, elizabeth, and Barbra jean are all over here so I decided to cook a large breakfast, but not without balancing Roxy on my hip, I swear shes more attached to me than Jake was!

This afternoon I am going to see Kyra, she doesnt know Im coming, no one but Barbra jean knows im going.

(At Kyra's apartment)

Shortly after Reab knocked on the door she heard Kyra's voice

"hold on!" Kyra yelled and shortly after answered the door" hhow may I hel.......mom?"

"hey Kyra,"

"who's this?" Kyra asked looking at Roxy

"oh this is Roxy,"

"hi Roxy," Kyra said and crouched down to the shy girls height

"Roxy this is your big sister Kyra,"

"ky- ra," Roxy said and and hugged Kyra

"so mom why are you here?"

"I was hopeing we could talk, I miss you,"

"I miss you too mom and I do think we should talk,"

As I walked in I knew from now on the Reba people had begun to know five years ago was finally gone she had finally disapeared only to be replaced by the loving mother and loyal friend she once was....

hope yall liked it !!!


End file.
